1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an electrical unit cooling structure for motorcycles for effectively cooling heat-emitting electrical units with a flow of air during operation.
2. Description of Background Art
A rectifier is known that is a heat-emitting electrical unit arranged within an engine cover. Inlets for an air flow during operation and an exhaust outlet are provided in the engine cover before and behind the rectifier. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3552498.
Japanese Patent No. 3552498 discloses an engine cover that has a sufficient longitudinal length to permit the arrangement of the inlets for an air flow during operation and the exhaust outlet before and behind the rectifier. The rectifier is cooled by directing an air flow during operation through the inlets from alongside the engine cover to the forward end of a wind guide path formed beside a regulator and discharging the air flow during operation by circulating the air flow via the wind guide path through the exhaust outlet toward alongside the engine cover. However, if the cover member in which the rectifier is accommodated is short in the longitudinal direction or some other electrical unit is arranged behind the rectifier, it will be difficult to configure the wind guide path so as to enable an air flow during operation to be directed in from alongside the cover member and to be discharged toward alongside the cover member.